Płacząc dla Wygody
by lola3934
Summary: Po uznaje, że ma zbyt dużo obowiązków i chciałby czasami być wyręczany. Jednak od czasu, gdy Po stał się Smoczym Wojownikiem wszyscy mają dosyć jego ciągłego lenistwa. Pewnego dnia przez przypadek Po odkrywa sposób, który może mu pomóc rozwiązać wszystkie jego dotychczasowe problemy. Jednak jakie będą ostatecznie konsekwencje jego zachowania? Dowiecie się w Płacząc dla Wygody (...)
1. Odmowy i Obowiązki

**Witam wszystkich, po tej kilkumiesięcznej przerwie. Przepraszam was za to, że tak długo nie aktualizowałam, ale miałam dość ciężki życiowy zakręt i nie byłam wstanie, by znaleźć czas na pisanie. Ale dobrze wiecie jak jest życie nie zawsze jest usłane różami. Mam nadzieję, że jest jeszcze ktoś, kto chce czytać moje opowiadania i pamięta kim jestem, ponieważ w ostatnim czasie pojawiło się kilku wspaniałych polskich autorów, więc pewnie większość o mnie nie pamięta. Więc tak, jestem lola3934, niektórzy może znają mnie z Filmweb'u. Ale dosyć o mnie. Zakładam, że niektórzy woleliby, gdybym zaktualizowała moje KFP 4 - Mój Pomysł, ale pomyślałam, że najpierw spróbuję napisać coś na rozgrzewkę, po tej przerwie i przypomniało mi się, że miałam Wam przetłumaczyć moje Crying for Comfort, więc zrobiłam to. **

**A i jeszcze taka moja uwaga, jeśli ktoś czytał moje Feast of Ghosts, to pewnie zastanawia się, czemu nie ma wersji polskiej do tego, odpowiedź brzmi, po prostu zabrakło mi na to czasu, jeśli ktoś chce i stwierdzi, że jednak powinnam to przetłumaczyć pomimo, że Halloween minęło to niech napisze w opiniach. Mam jeszcze zamiar przetłumaczyć Is it the end of Kung Fu, after this all? - Czy to jest koniec Kung Fu, po tym wszystkim? Dobrze, to chyba wszystkie moje uwagi. Ta historia jest dość krótka, będą tylko trzy rozdziały, ale mam nadzieję, że ktoś zechce przeczytać.**

**Ostrzeżenie: W tym rozdziale ani w żadnym innym nie jestem właścicielką Kung Fu Pandy.**

**Życzę Przyjemnego Czytania! **

* * *

><p><strong>"Płacząc dla Wygody"<strong>

Tłumaczenie do: "**Crying for Comfort**"

Napisane przez: lola3934

**Rozdział 1**

**Odmowy i Obowiązki**

W Dolinie Spokoju był kolejny spokojny dzień. Po, Smoczy Wojownik właśnie wędrował po Pałacu szukając dla siebie jakiegoś zajęcia. W pewnym momencie całkowicie znudzony włóczeniem się bez celu, postanowił udać się do kuchni i może coś zjeść. Gdy wszedł tam poczuł zapach świeżych ciastek, a przy stoliku, przy oknie zobaczył Małpę, który właśnie przygotowywał kolejną porcję swoich migdałowych ciasteczek. Te ciastka, które były już gotowe, zostały odłożone na talerz. Ogarnięty fantazjami o słodkich ciasteczkach Po, postanowił się przywitać, - Cześć Małpo, twoje ciasteczka wyglądają przepysznie. Mogę się poczęstować? - zapytał podchodząc do Małpy.

O, cześć Po! - przywitał się Małpa, - Ehm, to co, dasz kilka ciastek? - kontynuował wygłodniały Panda, - Po, bardzo chciałbym cię poczęstować i w ogóle, ale te ciastka nie są dla ciebie. - odmówił Małpa, po czym dodał, - Ponadto ilekroć je robię, zawsze mi je wyjadasz. - Ale Małpo! - skarżył się Po, - Żadnych ale Małpo, Po. Te ciastka są dla cukierni, na zbliżający się jesienny festiwal. - sprecyzował Małpa, - Och no weź, daj chociaż jedno, wiesz jak bardzo je lubię, i jeśli mi teraz dasz, to obiecuję, że nigdy nie wezmę bez pytania twoich ciastek. - obiecał Po.

Po, wiesz że cię lubię, ale dlaczego ty nigdy nie potrafisz uszanować cudzych decyzji, nie dam ci żadnych ciastek i to moje ostatnie słowo. - stwierdził zirytowanym tonem Małpa, - Och, proszę Małpo, zrób to dla mnie, albo naucz swojego najlepszego kumpla, jak się robi takie cuda. - zaproponował zdesperowany Panda, - Nie Po, nie nauczę cię, jak robić moje migdałowe ciastka. - odpowiedział surowo Małpa, - Dlaczego nie?! - rzucił lekko zdruzgotany Po, - Ponieważ ty też nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi swojego sekretnego składnika do swojej zupy z sekretnym składnikiem. - odpowiedział poważnym tonem Małpa, patrząc ze złością na Pandę.

To jest rodzinny sekret. - odpowiedział błagalnym tonem Po, - Moje ciastka też. - odparł Małpa, - No to może... już wiem, zrób dla mnie nową porcję, co ty na to, hy. - zaproponował Po, - Ach Po, gdybyś mi od pół godziny nie zawracał głowy, tylko od razu zaproponował takie rozwiązanie, to pewnie bym się zgodził, ale teraz nie mogę, przykro mi. - wycedził Małpa, - Co?! A teraz czemu mi ich nie zrobisz, he? - zapytał rozzłoszczony Po, - Wiesz, niektórzy, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mają obowiązki i na przykład trenują. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę już iść, bo inaczej Shifu każe mi wchodzić na tysiąc schodów, przynajmniej przez tysiąc razy dziennie. - rzucił Małpa, w momencie gdy wychodził z kuchni .

Eeej, czekaj! Wiesz ja też trenuję, nawet ciężej niż którekolwiek z was. Z resztą idę stąd, cześć. - odpowiedział zirytowanym tonem Po, rozpychając się w drzwiach. Małpa przez chwilę spojrzał na wychodzącego Smoczego Wojownika i tylko pokręcił głową. Następnie również opuścił kuchnię i tak jak postanowił udał się do sali treningowej by kontynuować swój codzienny trening.

* * *

><p>Natomiast Po w tym czasie udał się do Sali Bohaterów, mamrocząc pod nosem jaki ten Małpa jest czasami wredny, albo irytujący, lub jaki z niego jest kiepski kumpel. Chodził tak i narzekał, aż nie natknął się w Sali na Mistrza Shifu. Już na pierwszy rzut oka mógł się domyślić, że Shifu był naprawdę wściekły na niego. Po pamiętał bardzo dobrze, że pominął swój dzisiejszy trening i w dodatku nadal nie wykonał zdania, które Mistrz mu zadał. - Po! Nareszcie cię widzę, chciałem się właśnie dowiedzieć, czy napisałeś już list do króla Quidanu. To bardzo ważna sprawa i wiesz, że nie należy z tym zwlekać, prawda. - stwierdził pytająco Shifu.<p>

Wie Mistrz, tak sobie pomyślałem, bo wie Mistrz, to przecież Quidan, królem jest Temutai... więc pomyślałem sobie, że załatwiliśmy wszystko podczas ostatniego Święta Pokoju. - stwierdził nerwowo Po, szukając wymówki. Jego reakcja była tak niespokojna, że nie był wstanie spojrzeć swojemu Mistrzowi w oczy. - Tak, masz rację. Rzeczywiście wiele spraw omówiliśmy podczas Święta, ale od czasu, kiedy pomogłeś ostatniej z wysłanych księżniczek, by nie stała się niewolnicą Temutai'a, musimy się, co jakiś czas upewniać, że Temutai nie atakuje." odpowiedział nieco spokojniejszym tonem Mistrz Shifu.

Po co się upewniać, przecież on zawsze prędzej, czy później ma zamiar zaatakować dolinę. Więc dlaczego mam się męczyć z jakimiś liścikami, skoro po prostu moglibyśmy być przygotowani już teraz. - zasugerował Po, - Nawet jeśli tym razem masz rację, to jestem pewien, że zrobisz to, co ci każę i napiszesz ten list, tak. Mam nadzieję, że jasno się wyraziłem. - powiedział surowym tonem Shifu, - Oczywiście, już się robi, tak jest, co dla Smoczego jakiś głupi liścik, pffu. Nie martw się Mistrzu nie zawiodę cię. - odpowiedział lekkim drwiącym głosem Po.

I jeszcze jedna rzecz, Smoczy Wojowniku. - przypomniał sobie Shifu, - Tak. - powiedział Po, przełykając nerwowo, jakby coś miało mu stanąć w gardle. - Musisz nadrobić dzisiejsze szkolenie, które opuściłeś. - powiedział zimnym głosem Mistrz Shifu, i zanim Po zdążył coś powiedzieć, czerwona panda kontynuował - I nie interesuje mnie powód twojej nieobecności. Musisz to nadrobić, więc jak tylko napiszesz i wyślesz ten list, popracujesz trochę nad precyzją, dobrze. - Ale Shifu, przecież jak ja to napiszę, to już nie będę miał czasu na to by trenować. Jestem Smoczym Wojownikiem i muszę mieć też czas na 'Smoczowojowanie.'* -stwierdził Po, niechętny do treningu.

Bycie Smoczym Wojownikiem, dla twojej wiadomości, polega właśnie na trenowaniu, nie na twoich wygłupach w wiosce. - powiedział zirytowanym głosem Shifu, - Tak, tak, ale wiesz, co mnie to nie interesuje, jestem Smoczym i trochę rozrywki mi się należy. Poleć Tygrysicy, by potrenowała, w końcu ona nie ma nic lepszego do roboty i też ma problemy z precyzyjnością, czy co tam ty mówiłeś. - stwierdził aroganckim, drwiącym tone Po, - Posłuchaj mnie Pando, po pierwsze to ty masz trenować, bo pozostali wojownicy, jestem pewien znają sto razy lepiej kung fu niż ty i po drugie Tygrysica w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, do tej pory nie opuściła żadnego treningu! - krzyknął wściekły Shifu.

Taa, jasne. Ty zawsze każesz mi trenować najciężej ze wszystkich, a zresztą, nieważne. Spadam stąd. - stwierdził rozżalony Panda, po czym szybko opuścił Salę Bohaterów, by jak najszybciej udać się do wioski. Idąc po schodach oraz prostą uliczną ścieżką, cały czas narzekał na zasady Pałacu, na Shifu i ciągle mówił sam do siebie. Choć idąc miał również nadzieję, że przynajmniej jego tata, będzie w stanie go zrozumieć i wysłuchać jak ciężkie jest jego życie, jako wielkiego wojownika. Liczył też na to, że chociaż jego ojciec nie będzie zaganiał go do pracy.

Jednak tym razem bardzo się pomylił. Gdy wszedł do sklepu miał zamiar opowiedzieć Tacie, jak potraktowali go Mistrz Shifu i Małpa, jednak jak tylko dotarło do kuchni jego Ojciec założył mu fartuch i kazał obsługiwać klientów. Ale Po po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, w historii, odmówił mu. Nigdy się nie zdarzyło by ten miły Panda z Doliny odmówił komukolwiek pomocy, a jednak właśnie odmówił i to nie byle komu, tylko swojemu Tacie gęsi, który go wychował. Powiedział, że jako Smoczy Wojownik ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż kelnerowanie w restauracji, po czym wyszedł.

Przez jakiś czas szwendał się trochę po okolicy, aż postanowił wrócić do Jadeitowego Pałacu. Zdecydował też, że w sprawie listu poprosi o pomoc Modliszkę, wtedy wszystko pójdzie szybciej. Nie musiał też zbyt długo szukać, bo wystarczyło, ze zajrzał do pokoju Modliszki i już go znalazł. W między czasie pomyślał, że jak będzie miał ten list to, może rzeczywiście będzie lepiej, jeśli popracuje nad precyzją, lub znajdzie jakąś świetną wymówkę.

Szybko wszedł do pokoju owada i zapytał, - Modliszko, możesz napisać list do Temutai'a? Ym, to znaczy ja mam to zrobić, ale Shifu mi kazał ćwiczyć precyzję i nie dam rady wyrobić się z jednym i drugim, więc zrobisz to za mnie. - Po, pisanie listu to nie problem, jeśli umiesz pisać to, co najwyżej zajmie ci to pół godziny. A je nie mogę wszystkiego robić za ciebie, wybacz ale nie napiszę ci tego. Poza tym śpieszę się właśnie na randkę z dziewczyną swojego życia i nie mam zamiaru się spóźnić z powodu cudzych obowiązków. - wyjaśnił ponuro Modliszka.

Jasne, wiesz co, nie rozumiem, co się ze wszystkimi stało. Wszyscy tylko zrzucają na mnie obowiązki, a gdy proszę kogoś o pomoc, to każdy odmawia. - stwierdził ponuro Po, - Po, dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy robić wszystkiego za ciebie, i jeśli nasze odmowy są dla ciebie bolesne, to myślę, że mógłbyś porozmawiać z Tygrysicą, założę się, że ona na określenie twojego zachowania znalazła by kilka ciekawych przymiotników, czy czasowników, wtedy zobaczysz, że my w porównaniu z nią jesteśmy dla ciebie niezwykle łagodni. - wywnioskował Modliszka, jak zaczął wychodzić z pokoju.

Po szybko opuścił jego pokój i postanowił by do pisania swojego listu zaangażować Żmiję i Żurawia. Ponownie zaczął przemierzać Jadeitowy Pałac, aż dotarł na dziedziniec, gdzie natknął się na wciąż trenującą Tygrysicę. Praktykowała właśnie klasyczny układ Tai Chi. Po przyglądał jej się przez chwilę i mógł nawet stwierdzić, że fajnie w ten sposób wygląda, czyli kiedy trenuje. Jednak postanowił kontynuować swoje poszukiwania, ale w tej samej chwili, jak o tym pomyślał, potknął się o drewniany stojak na bronie i narobił strasznego hałasu.

Wtedy Tygrysica otworzyła oczy i podeszła do niego, - Po, czy ty zawsze musisz robić tyle hałasu?! - zapytała retorycznie Tygrysica, - He heh, Tygrysico, widzisz. - Nie musisz odpowiadać. Więc, przyszedłeś tutaj w jakimś konkretnym celu, czy tylko po to, by znów mi przeszkadzać, co? - zapytała zirytowana Tygrysica, po tym jak mu przerwała, - Szukam Żmii i Żurawia. - odpowiedział nerwowym głosem Po. - Dlaczego? - kontynuowała Mistrzyni, - Potrzebuję ich do napisania listu. - stwierdził nieśmiało Po, - O ile wiem, to do napisania listu potrzebne są kartka i pióro, nie Żuraw i Żmija. - odparła Tygrysica

Bo chcę żeby napisali za mnie list do Temutai'a, okay. - powiedział bezmyślnie Po, po czym szybko zakrył usta. Tygrysica spojrzała na niego z pogardą, - Interesujący pomysł Pando, ale wiesz co, zamiast szukać sposobów na wymiganie się od obowiązków, po prostu napisz ten list i po sprawie. I wiesz co, jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomóc w pisaniu tego listu, ale ostrzegam nie napiszę go za ciebie. - stwierdziła na początku z oburzeniem i ostrą irytacją, ale po chwili trochę złagodniała. Tygrysica mimo wszystko, że Po potrafił naprawdę wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, w ostatnim czasie nie była wstanie by się długo na niego gniewać. To było dziwne dla niej, nie wiedziała, co się dzieje i dlaczego.

Dzięki, każda pomoc może się przydać. - stwierdził wdzięcznym głosem Po. I w zasadzie w tej chwili nie myślał już o wymiganiu się od obowiązków. Przy Tygrysicy zawsze czuł się jakoś inaczej i odmówienie jej, kiedy chce mu pomóc, by znaleźć Żmiję i Żurawia i być może nakłonić ich by napisali za niego ten list, było w tym momencie głupotą. - Okay, więc chodźmy do mojego pokoju. - zaproponowała Tygrysica, - Brzmi fajnie. - odpowiedział Po, po czym oboje zaczęli iść.

Szybko dotarli do pokoju Tygrysicy. Tygrysica momentalnie zaczęła szukać kartek i opakowania, w którym trzyma pióro i atrament, następnie wszystkie znalezione przybory podała do Po, - Ty będziesz pisał, a je będę dyktować. Zwłaszcza, że znam twój dobór słownictwa i sądzę, że niektóre słowa mogłyby sprowokować Temutai'a do ataku. - stwierdziła dominująco Tygrysica, - Okay, ale czy mogłabyś mnie trochę mniej obrażać? - stwierdził ponuro Po, - Spróbuję. - wycedziła przez zęby Tygrysica, - Ym, tak sobie pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy wypić po filiżance herbaty, co ty na to? - zapytała łagodnym głosem Tygrysica.

Jasne, pewnie. - odpowiedział nico weselej Po, - Okay, to za raz przyjdę, tylko spróbuj coś napisać, kiedy mnie nie będzie. - stwierdziła Tygrysica, jak zaczęła opuszczać swój pokój. Po sięgnął powoli po kałamarz i pióro, delikatnie odkręcił wieczko, po czym podniósł swój przyrząd do pisania i umoczył go w atramencie. Ponownie podniósł pióro, tak gdzieś na wysokości twarzy i nagle kilka kropel spłynęło do oczu Po. W tym momencie Smoczy Wojownik miał ochotę krzyczeć, jednak nie zrobił tego. Natomiast szybko zaczął pocierać swoje oczy, by pozbyć się ciekłej substancji.

Po kilku minutach oczy przestały go boleć tak bardzo, choć kilka kropel łez pojawiło się na jego twarzy. W tym momencie właśnie przyszła Tygrysica, to co zobaczyła, całkowicie ją zszokowało i zaskoczyło. Po jednak był tak zażenowany tym, jak to musi wyglądać i jak będzie to brzmiało, gdy powie jej, że sam przez przypadek się zranił. - Po, co ci się stało? - zapytała szybko zmartwionym głosem Tygrysica, - Em, wiesz, tak jakoś nagle ogarnęła mnie fala smutku i tak jakoś samo wyszło, że zacząłem płakać. - odpowiedział zawstydzonym głosem Po. To co powiedział było pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

Po spokojnie, okay. Niczym się nie przejmuj, wypij herbatę, pomyśl o czymś radosnym i spróbuj odpocząć. Myślę, że może jesteś po prostu przemęczony. Wiesz, od kiedy zostałeś wybrany na Smoczego Wojownika bardzo ciężko pracujesz by osiągnąć to, co już masz. Ym, wcześniej pracowałeś w restauracji jako kelner i wydaje mi się, że twój organizm nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiej pracy. - stwierdziła w przekonaniu i wyraźnie zmartwiona Tygrysica, jak podeszła do niego i lekko go przytuliła. Normalnie nie przytulała nikogo, ale w sytuacji, kiedy widzi, że ktoś płacze nie wiedziała jak powinna postąpić. Czuła się jakby nagle, ktoś podał jej niemowlę.

Nie, nie Tygrysico, naprawdę nic mi nie jest, możemy kontynuować pisanie. - stwierdził Po, - Po, przecież ja widzę, że coś jest nie tak, już wcześniej byłeś jakiś smutnawy. Odpocznij, dobrze ci to zrobi. - przekonywała go Tygrysica, - Wiesz, nie przejmuj się listem, napiszę go za ciebie, w końcu od czego są przyjaciele, musimy sobie pomagać, prawda. - dodała Tygrysica. Jednak kogo jak kogo, ale Tygrysicy, Po nigdy nie chciał wykorzystywać. - Nie, nie trzeba, dam sobie radę, wiesz nawet nie musisz mi pomagać sam to napiszę. - zaproponował Po, jednak atrament sprawił, że Po nie mógł powstrzymać łez i cały czas wyglądał jakby płakał.

Po, nie, myślę że naprawdę powinieneś odpocząć. Pozwól sobie pomóc, gdy tego potrzebujesz. - kontynuowała Tygrysica, i Po w końcu uległ jej przekonywaniom, - Okay, dobrze, już dobrze. To co, mam opuścić twój pokój? - zapytał Po, by się upewnić. - Tak będzie najlepiej. Powiedz jak poczujesz się lepiej. - stwierdziła pocieszającym tonem Tygrysica, - Okay - odpowiedział Po, w momencie gdy zaczął wychodzić z pokoju.

Po opuszczeniu koszar studenckich Po powoli powędrował do Brzoskwiniowego Drzewa Najświętszej Mądrości. Gdy dotarł na miejsce usiadł pod drzewem. W pewnym momencie zaczął analizować cały dzień, zastanawiał się jak to jest możliwe, że Tygrysica uznała go za niezdolnego do pracy. "Przecież ona jest najtwardsza z Piątki, a ja wzbudziłem w niej emocje, jakimś tam płaczem." pomyślał zaszokowany, "Może na resztę też by to podziałało, może wtedy robili by wszystko, co chcę. To jest pomysł." stwierdził Po, "Tylko, co by tu zrobić, ból odpada, jestem zbyt wytrzymały, może... może... (...) Już mam!" pomyślał radośnie Po.

Muszę koniecznie wypróbować ten pomysł, to może być mocne. - stwierdził sam do siebie Po, jak wstał i zaczął iść w kierunku koszar.

* * *

><p><strong>I to jest koniec pierwszego rozdziału, jest to trochę inne niż oryginał, ale tamta wersja była napisana w czasie, gdy zaczynałam pisać i nie byłam jeszcze zbyt wprawiona. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało i puki jeszcze tutaj jestem chciałabym polecić na ich prośbę kilku polskich autorów z fanfiction, min. <span>PandaSylwia1,<span> ma naprawdę świetne pomysły i jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie czytał jej opowiadania, to gorąco zachęcam. Niedawno również pojawił się na stronie ViperSilentFanPl, jego opowiadanie to coś nowego i naprawdę podoba mi się ta historia, według mnie jest bardzo profesjonalnie napisana. Myślę, że na razie to wszyscy, ale jak ktoś mi się jeszcze przypomni to dopiszę. Wybaczcie, że tyle mówię, ale długo mnie nie było, te notatki to mój kontakt z wami. :) W każdym razie wracam uczyć się biologii, ale przed moim wyjściem...**

**OPINIE! **


	2. Płacz na Zawołanie

**Więc cóż, witam wszystkich ponownie, i pierwszą rzeczą jaka przychodzi mi do głowy, na to co powinnam powiedzieć, jest dziękuję. Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie, jak i wspaniałe opinie, cieszę się niezmiernie, że również ta historia znalazła wasze zainteresowanie. Crazygirl dzięki za opinię i wiesz, jak najbardziej możesz zwracać się do mnie lola :) Jeśli chodzi, o to co się stało, to nie był brak weny, ani lenistwo, mogę powiedzieć, że szkoła na pewno teraz pochłania większość mojego czasu, ale wtedy miałam po prostu serię innych kłopotów i zmartwień, ale no nic takie jest życie. W każdym razie nie będę już dłużej zatrzymywać i...**

**Życzę Wszystkim Przyjemnego Czytania! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2<strong>

**Płacz na Zawołanie...**

Po prawie natychmiast udał się do kuchni, przez jakiś czas, sporadycznie robił lekki bałagan we wszystkich szafkach by znaleźć przedmiot, który go interesuje. Po kilkunastu minutach czynnego szukania, no i przy okazji bałaganienia, w końcu go znalazł. Cóż, mianowicie tym czymś było nic innego niż zwykły sok z cebuli. Choć w sumie nie był to, aż taki zwykły przedmiot, zwłaszcza ze względu na właściwości. I Po jako doświadczony kucharz wiedział bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, że sok z cebuli powoduje łzawienie oczu, a tak w ogóle to wystarczy tylko poczuć jego zapach i od razu wygląda się tak, jakby się płakało.

"Ale cóż, dla pewności lepiej go wypróbować." stwierdził w myślach Po, w chwili gdy chwycił za nakrętkę od butelki i zaczął ją otwierać. Zaciągnął się przez chwilę aromatem tego specyfiku, i nie minęła nawet druga sekunda, gdy jego oczy napełniły się łzami. Po nie myśląc ani minuty dłużej szybko zakręcił butelkę, po czym otarł twarz i udał się na poszukiwanie Małpy. Miał w tej chwil niemal że diabelski plan na to, jak mógłby teraz zmusić Małpę, by ten upiekł dla niego przynajmniej jedną tacę swoich migdałowych ciastek.

Wędrował po całym Pałacu, najpierw udał się do Sali Treningowej, później do Sali Bohaterów, do pokoju Małpy. Kontynuując swoje poszukiwania poszedł na dziedziniec, jeszcze do Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. Jednak nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. W końcu po około godzinie czynnego przeszukiwania całego Pałacu, postanowił udać się do Wioski i tam wznowić swoje poszukiwania Małpy. Zszedł szybko po schodach, a następnie chodził pomiędzy zatłoczonymi ulicami i ciągle rozglądał się dookoła.

W końcu po kilkunastu minutach czynnych poszukiwań nagle tak po prostu zobaczył swojego Małpiastego kolegę. Nie myśląc już ani chwili dłużej, natychmiast postanowił do niego podbiec, - Cześć Małpo! - przywitał się Po, - Hej Po! - odpowiedział Małpa trochę bardziej entuzjastycznie niż rano, - Tak więc, co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał z lekką nutą niezręczności Po, - Byłem zanieść moje ciastka do cukierni. - odpowiedział stonowanym głosem Małpa, - Okay, wiesz tak sobie pomyślałem, że być może moglibyśmy coś razem zjeść, pogadalibyśmy, no nie wiem, na przykład o jakichś nowych żartach, które moglibyśmy razem zrobić, ugotowałbym swoją słynną zupę z sekretnym składnikiem, a ty przygotowałbyś swoje migdałowe ciasteczka, co ty na to? - zapytał Po w sugestywny sposób.

Po, zrozum. Nie mam teraz w ogóle czasu. Mówiłem ci dziś rano, piekę ciastka na święto, w dodatku mam strasznie dużo treningu w ostatnim czasie, jestem niewyobrażalnie zmęczony i nie mam ochoty na twoją zupę ani na żadne nowe żarty. - stwierdził zirytowanym tonem Małpa, - I możesz mi teraz nie przeszkadzać, bardzo się spieszę. - dodał po chwili, - Taa, jasne, oczywiście. Ach, chyba nie będę miał innego wyboru, ach zjem sam, zupełnie sam, sam jak palec. No nic, to ja będę leciał. Ach, ja to nigdy nie mam z kim jeść, ty zawsze masz Modliszkę, Żmija ma Żurawia, Tygrysica... to cóż, to Tygrysica, ona nie lubi nikogo i niczego poza salą treningową, ach no nic, cześć. - westchnął smutnym głosem Po.

Następnie powoli zaczął odchodzić, i gdy szedł przeciwną stroną ulicy, powiedział do siebie - Zobaczymy Małpo. - stwierdził rozzłoszczony, następnie wyjął z kieszeni butelkę z sokiem z cebuli. Wziął głęboki wdech nosem i wtedy jego oczy bardzo szybko wypełniły się słonymi łzami. Zakręcił butelkę i schował ją do kieszeni, a następnie odwrócił się w kierunku Małpy i zaczął powoli do niego wracać. - Małpo, ja nie mogę tak dłużej. - powiedział Po, gdy nagle zaczął potwornie szlochać, Małpa nie wiedząc co zrobić, szybko go przytulił.

Ach, jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz pójść ze mną na lunch, to okay, ewentualnie mogę się zgodzić. - stwierdził poddając się Małpa, - Ale upieczesz swoje ciasteczka,, zgoda. - powiedział dziecinnym tonem Po, wciąż płacząc, - Cóż, dobrze. Tylko proszę cię przestań płakać, przecież w naszej drużynie jesteś jednym z najtwardszych i najweselszych wojowników, nie powinieneś być tak smutny z powodu odmowy pójścia z tobą na kolację. - stwierdził stanowczo, ale jak również z przerażeniem Małpa, - Oczywiście Małpo. - odpowiedział Po, jednak wciąż płacząc.

Następnie obaj powoli powędrowali w kierunku Jadeitowego Pałacu. Gdy dotarli do kuchni, Po usiadł przy stole, a Małpa zaczął powoli przygotowywać ciasto by upiec swoje ciastka. Gdy migdałowe ciasteczka były już gotowe, Małpa postawił je na środku stołu, i zaczęli rozmawiać. Oczywiście o wszystkim, o czym tylko chciał Po. Przez ponad dwie godziny Małpa słuchał zażaleń, opowiadań i więcej zażaleń, które były stałym tematem Pandy. Gdy ciastka się skończyły Po był już wesoły i stwierdził, że musi trochę odpocząć, więc pożegnał się z Małpą i udał się do Świętej Brzoskwini. "To było takie proste, jak nabrałem Małpę." pomyślał Po, "Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wypróbuję to na reszcie." dodał po chwili.

Minęło kilka dni i w tym czasie Po nie próżnował. I po prostu wszyscy w Pałacu robili wszystko, co tylko zechciał Panda. W innych wypadkach kończyło się tak jak w przypadku Małpy, ktoś odmawiał, a Po zaczynał wtedy płakać na zawołanie. W dodatku jak również Po uznał, że jest zbyt przemęczony i przestał przychodzić na treningi. Reszta ciągle musieli wymyślać jakieś wymówki na temat nieobecności Smoczego Wojownika. I tak jak teraz, gdy minął już prawie tydzień i Potężna Piątka zebrali się w sali treningowej, a Mistrz Shifu wprowadzał kolejną trudną do opanowania technikę, Po przebywał w swoim pokoju i od czasu do czasu sporadycznie jadł pierogi, ciastka, albo po prostu spał.

Mistrz Shifu bardzo szybko uświadomił sobie, że po raz kolejny na treningu brakuje Pandy, - Dobrze, zanim zaczniemy trening, czy ktoś mógłby mi powiedzieć, gdzież to znowu podziewa się Po? - zapytał zirytowany Shifu, - Ym, Po jest dziś nieco smutny i stwierdził, że po dzisiejszym treningu będzie mu tylko gorzej. - odpowiedziała tak po prostu Żmija, - On chyba sobie żartuje. - westchnął zirytowany Shifu, pozostali członkowie Piątki nic na to nie powiedzieli. Oczywiście oni jak również po ostatnim tygodniu mieli już serdecznie dosyć zachowania Po.

Choć była też mimo wszystko, jednak taka osoba, której Po wciągu tego tygodnia nie próbował oszukać. Tą osobą był nie kto inny, niż Mistrzyni Tygrysica. Od czasu tamtego incydentu, Po ze względu na szacunek i inne osobiste stwierdzenia, nie odważył się jej oszukać. Choć stwierdził, że to dzięki niej wpadł na ten ciekawy pomysł i przez jej okazane dla niego współczucie zaczął całą tę farsę.

Jednak Po wiedział jak również, że w końcu i tak będzie musiał wrócić do treningu i swoich obowiązków. Po kilku dniach od wprowadzenia swojego cudownego planu, Po zaczął odczuwać skutki swojego lenistwa. Miał problemy z wprowadzaniem najprostszych, podstawowych ciosów i wiedział bardzo dobrze, że to wszystko przez brak systematycznych ćwiczeń.

Po raz pierwszy odczuł to podczas walki. Gdy Po wcinał kolejną porcję pierogów, podczas gdy Potężna Piątka trenowała bardzo ciężko, w dolinie rozbrzmiał gong, który informuje o kolejnym ataku bandytów na wioskę. Oczywiście Po słysząc alarm natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i szybko opuścił swój pokój biegnąc w kierunku tysiąca kroków. Piątka jak również błyskawicznie wybiegli z sali treningowej i powędrowali w kierunku wioski. Widząc Po byli bardzo zaskoczeni, to było dla nich zadziwiające, że jednak zdecydował się wyruszyć wraz z nimi.

Bandytami, którzy właśnie plądrowali wioskę byli ci sami, co zwykle, krokodyle bandyci z ich przywódcą Fung'iem. Piątka szybko zajęli się bandytami rabującymi kolejny sklep, jak Po postanowił walczyć z samym Fung'iem. Jednak w chwili gdy Po spodziewał się prostej zwycięskiej walki, Fung zaczął go obijać tak mocno, jak tylko mógł. Po nie był wstanie się obronić, ani wymierzyć żadnego ciosu. Wiedział też bardzo dobrze, że Piątka nie mogą mu tym razem pomóc, więc postanowił wzbudzić w swoim krokodylim przeciwniku, współczucie.

Upewnił się szybko, że Piątka nie są w stanie zobaczyć, co takiego robi, Po wyjął butelkę z sokiem z cebuli, odkręcił zakrętkę i mocno zaciągnął się wonią zawartości, po czym zakręcił z powrotem butelkę i schował ją do kieszeni. Kilka sekund później oczy Po były pełne od łez, a po jego twarzy spływały kolejno kropla po kropli, udawał tak przez kilka minut aż Fung całkowicie przestał go atakować. W tym momencie Tygrysica zorientowała się, co się dzieje i natychmiast podbiegła do Po. Uderzyła kilkanaście razy Fung'a z jej pięści i pazurów, po czym wykonała kilka kopnięć. Gdy Fung leżał na ziemi jęcząc, Tygrysica szybko podeszła do Po.

Po, to nie może tak dłużej wyglądać. Przykro mi, ale jak wrócimy do Pałacu będę musiała powiedzieć o wszystkim Mistrzowi Shifu. Musi wiedzieć, co się dzieje i mam nadzieję, że znajdzie rozwiązanie twoich problemów emocjonalnych. - stwierdziła Tygrysica, była równocześnie poważna, stanowcza oraz współczująca i zmartwiona. W czasie jej nieuwagi Fung uciekł z pola walki, a zaraz po nim pozostali członkowie jego bandy. W takim wypadku Po i Potężna Piątka musieli po prostu wrócić do Pałacu.

Podczas drogi powrotnej Po był bardzo zdenerwowany przez to, co powiedziała mu Tygrysica, co sprawiło, że wyglądał na naprawdę smutnego, co przy okazji spowodowało, że członkowie Potężnej Piątki zaczęli się poważnie o niego martwić. Gdy wszyscy powrócili do Pałacu, idąc przez dziedziniec spotkali Mistrza Shifu, po czym Tygrysica natychmiast zareagowała, - Mistrzu Shifu, musimy koniecznie zrobić coś z Po, bo mamy bardzo poważny problem. - wydedukowała stanowczo Tygrysica, - Ach, niech zgadnę, Po po raz kolejny nie panuje nad swoim słowotokiem. - westchnął zmęczonym tonem Shifu.

Niestety, ale nie tym razem Mistrzu. Tym razem chodzi o to, że Po ma bardzo poważny problem emocjonalny, od co najmniej tygodnia z każdego powodu, a właściwie to nawet bez powodu, potrafi od tak po prostu rozpłakać się. A podczas dzisiejszej walki miarka się przebrała, mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co z nim zrobić, bo ja mam serdecznie dosyć tego jego mazgajstwa. - wyjaśniła rozdrażniona odrobinkę Tygrysica, - Hm pomyślmy, co możemy zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Cóż, na początek najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie odsunięcie go od kolejnych zbliżających się walk. Tak będzie najrozsądniej. - stwierdził z przekonaniem Shifu.

Ale to nie rozwiąże problemu i on będzie tak płakał cały czas. - stwierdziła zirytowana Tygrysica, - Cóż, hm istnieje możliwość by pomóc Smoczemu Wojownikowi uporać się z jego niedyspozycją psychiczno-emocjonalną. Jego problemy można rozwiązać wysyłając go do Świątyni Shaolin na specjalne szkolenie, cóż szkolenie potrwa trzy lata, ale myślę, że w tym czasie Piątka będą wstanie uporać się z każdym zagrożeniem. - wydedukował racjonalnie Shifu, - Co?! Jakie szkolenie, czekaj, co?! Trzy lata. Nie ma mowy, nigdzie nie idę, to jest niesprawiedliwe. - stwierdził spanikowany Po, z wyczuwalnym rozżaleniem w głosie.

Nie denerwuj się Po, taki trening jest ci naprawdę niezwykle potrzebny, może przywrócić ci twoje zdrowie psychiczne. No chyba, że możesz nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego w ostatnim czasie tak dziwnie się zachowujesz? - stwierdził spokojnie Shifu, - Myślę, że chyba tak. - odpowiedział niepewnie przerażony Panda, - W takim razie słucham. - odpowiedział Shifu, kierując całą swoją uwagę na Smoczym Wojowniku. Właśnie wtedy na dziedzińcu pojawił się Zeng, który miał w ręku jakiś list. - Mistrzu Shifu, mam list od Temutai'a. - powiedział nerwowo.

Podaj mi to. - Shifu odpowiedział stanowczym silnym tonem, jak Zeng zrobił to, o co prosił go Mistrz i dał mu ten list, - Temutai pisze, że dziś rusza na podbój Doliny i nie dba o to, czy pisaliśmy do niego jakiś tam list pokojowy, chce wojny i już. - opowiedział pokrótce Shifu, jak jego twarz opadła z zatrwożenia, - Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie. - wywnioskował Po, - Dobrze, w takim razie do wioski pójdzie tylko Piątka, Po zostajesz w Pałacu, jesteś zbyt emocjonalny w ostatnim czasie i nie sądzę, że jesteś wstanie walczyć z jakimkolwiek żołnierzem Temutai'a. - rozkazał Shifu.

Oczywiście Mistrzu Shifu. - odpowiedzieli równocześnie członkowie Piątki, jak szybko ruszyli w kierunku wioski, - Stójcie! - krzyknął Po, po czym kontynuował, - Mistrzu proszę, musisz mi pozwolić walczyć, obiecuję ci, że już nie zrobię niczego, co mogłoby zepsuć walkę, uda mi się i jak tylko wrócę to przysięgam, że wszystko wam wszystkim wyjaśnię. A teraz musimy ruszać i powstrzymać Temutai'a, czyż nie. - Shifu patrzył na Pandę z głębokim zastanowieniem, ale w końcu westchnął i powiedział, - Zgoda, ale jeśli usłyszę cokolwiek od któregokolwiek z Potężnej Piątki na twój temat, możesz być pewny, że jutro będziesz w drodze do Świątyni Shaolin.

Więc chodźmy drużyna, zanim Temutai zniszczy całą Dolinę Spokoju. - wykrzyknął Po jak zaczął wraz z resztą biec w kierunku wioski. W między czasie, gdy biegli, Po cały czas myślał nad tym, co mógłby powiedzieć Shifu i reszcie jak wrócą do Pałacu, w pewnej chwil miał nawet nadzieję na to, że zostanie solidnie znokautowany i może straci pamięć, albo uda, że stracił pamięć i nikt nie będzie go o nic pytał. "Nie, koniec z wykrętami, czas by dorosnąć, może stać się bardziej jak Tygrysica, niż być jak jakieś dziecko." pomyślał sobie i w tym momencie wszyscy dotarli do wioski.

Po kilku minuta wszyscy mogli zobaczyć Temutai'a i jego żołnierzy atakujących mieszkańców, którzy niszczyli wszystko, co spotkali na swojej drodze, - Zajmę się Temutai'em, a wy walczcie z jego armią. - zaoponował Po, - Nie ma mowy, ja będę walczyć z Temutai'em, a ty pomożesz pozostałym. - odpowiedziała z przekąsem Tygrysica, - Nie, ja to zrobię. - sprzeciwił się Po, - Tyy, Po. To nie jest zabawa, lepiej pomóż reszcie, bo jeśli masz zamiar ponownie płakać, to wolałabym żebyś nie robił nam większego wstydu na oczach wszystkich mieszkańców. - odpowiedziała w złośliwy sposób Tygrysica.

Tygrysico, zaufaj mi, nie ma już zamiaru płakać, naprawdę. Będę zimny jak lód i twardy jak skała, po prostu daj mi szansę. - odpowiedział Po w obronnym geście, - Dobra, ale jeśli zobaczę, że masz jakiekolwiek kłopoty, to możesz mieć pewność, że natychmiast odsunę cię od tej walki, czy wyraziłam się jasno? - rzuciła zimnym tonem Tygrysica, - Tak, tak, oczywiście, rozumiem, ale uwierz mi, że nie będzie nawet takiej potrzeby. - odpowiedział stanowczo i z przekonaniem Po, następnie szybko pobiegł w kierunku Temutai'a, podczas gdy Piątka natychmiast ruszyli w stronę żołnierzy, by zacząć z nim walczyć.

Temutai, jeśli myślisz, że jesteś wstanie zniszczyć Dolinę Spokoju, to się bardzo pomyliłeś kolego, ponieważ na twojej drodze stanął niesamowity Smoczy Wojownik! - wykrzyknął z dalszej odległości Po, jak zbliżał się szybko do swojego przeciwnika, - Smoczy Wojowniku, jestem Temutai, Król Quidan'u i jestem niepokonany, i zapamiętaj to sobie. - rzucił szybko Temutai swoim zwykłym, zuchwałym tonem, - Wiesz co, powtarzasz się, a to powoli zaczyna mnie drażnić, a ostatnio mam straszne problemy emocjonalne i bardzo łatwo mnie zdenerwować, a gdy jestem zdenerwowany, to muszę wtedy koniecznie w coś uderzyć, na przykład w króla bezprawia. - splunął Po patrząc z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy na Temutai'a.

Następnie Po rzucił się na Temutai'a, wymierzył w niego kilka prostych ciosów z prawej ręki, później zaatakował lewą, próbował go trafić z kilku rzutów bokserskich. Wykonał jeszcze kilka kopnięć, ale nic to nie dało, więc postanowił wyskoczyć w powietrze i fortunnie tak się zdarzyło, że wylądował na plecach swojego przeciwnika. Postanowił walczyć stylem księżniczki, którego nauczył się od księżniczki Mei-Li, jednak tym razem nic z tego nie wyszło. Próbował jeszcze klika prostych i sierpowych ciosów z wykorzystaniem obu rąk, jednak na Temutai'a nic nie działało.

Po przełknął głośno ślinę i zaczął szybko myśleć, co by tu zrobić. Nie spodziewał się takich reakcji po swoim przeciwniku, a właściwie to ich braku. To, co musiał wymyślić, musiałoby być czymś nowym, czymś niespodziewanym. Zastanawiał się nad użyciem Techniki Palca Zagłady, ale po głębszym przemyśleniu uznał, że być może konsekwencje tego czynu mogłyby być jednak zbyt wielkie. Tylko, że w ostatnim czasie nie poznał żadnej nowej techniki, bo w ogóle nie trenował. Jednak była jedna rzecz, która w ostatnim czasie bardzo dobrze mu wychodziła, było to oczywiście oszukiwanie przyjaciół. Wtedy właśnie wpadł na pewien pomysł, ale obiecał wszystkim, że nie będzie płakać, jednak to byłoby fałszywe.

Tygrysico, możesz przyjść do mnie na chwilę?! - zawołał Po, po czym szybko usłyszał donośny nerwowy ryk - Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęta?! - spytała retorycznie Tygrysica, jednak szybko rozprawiła się z jednym z wołów i szybko do niego pobiegła, - Mów, co się dzieje? - zapytała go szybko, łapiąc przy okazji oddech, - Wiesz, obiecałem, że nie zrobię tego, ale jestem potwornie smutny, ale spokojnie mam plan. - wyjaśnił pokrótce Po podchodząc w jej stronę. Tygrysica lekko warknęła gdy Po użył słowa 'potwornie', po czym zapytała, - Co masz na myśli Po? - Po odwrócił się i spojrzał na Temutai'a, po czym z powrotem odwrócił się do niej i pokazał jej, jak pociera oczy w sposób jakby płakał.

Po, czy ty do reszty zwariowałeś, jesteś całkowicie szalony? - stwierdziła zdruzgotana, - Nie, po prostu chcę wykonać atak z zaskoczenia. - stwierdził stanowczo Po, - Ach dobra, ale postaraj się tego nie zepsuć. - odpowiedziała zmęczonym głosem Tygrysica, - Nie zepsuję. - uśmiechnął się do niej Po, jak szybko zaczął biec w kierunku Temutai'a. Jednak zanim do niego dotarł, stanął na chwilę by wyciągnąć butelkę z sokiem z cebuli, odkręcić ją, powąchać i ponownie zakręcić. Kiedy wznowił swój bieg miał w oczach łzy.

* * *

><p><strong>I to był rozdział 2, mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało. Cóż, następny rozdział przynosi tę historię do końca. Zauważyłam też w opiniach, że często pytacie mnie, czy planuję jakieś nowe opowiadanie, więc kiedy zakończę tę opowieść dodam jeszcze rozdział jako swoją autorską notatkę, gdzie postaram się odpowiedzieć na niektóre z waszych pytań. Wracam do pisania ;) I cóż, na razie to tyle, więc powiedzcie mi co myślicie o tym rozdziale, i zostawcie...<strong>

**OPINIĘ! :)**


End file.
